


Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

by hojo



Series: Crack [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: Philip is the sensible one. The smart one. The one who always has his shit together. Or at least he’s supposed to be. So when he comes home to find Lukas listening to Lemonade, he thinks he’s lost his damn mind.Day 4 - Break Up*





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

Philips walks in and out of his apartment, checking the number on the door, making sure he’s in the right place. Yup, 212. He is in the right place. He sighs, walking inside and locking the door behind him. Same living room, same TV, same pictures on the wall. He’s definitely in the right place. But what if he’s in an alternative universe? That’s clearly the only explanation. Because since when does Lukas even know who Beyoncé is?

“Lukas?” Philip calls out, dropping his keys on the table next to the door.

Lukas’ head pops out from behind the hallway wall. He narrows eyes, then turns the radio up louder with the remote. 

“What’s going on?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“You know what you did.” And then Lukas disappears down the hall.

Philip follows behind him.

“Actually… I don’t.”

Lukas throws open the door to their bedroom, and that’s when Philip sees Lukas is packing a bag.

“What – what is this about?” Lukas doesn’t answer. “Where are you going?” And still nothing. “Please, please talk to me.”

“I’ve had enough. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Okay, okay.” Philip paces around their bed, watching Lukas randomly throw shirts into the nearly full bag on their bed. “What's going on? What's wrong? Tell me what I did. I swear I don’t know. I didn’t mean whatever it was.”

“I can't do this anymore. I've told you, and I've told you. It's like you never listen to me.”

“I listen to everything you say! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Philip hates the sound of his voice, broken and shallow. His breathing is irate, chest and head hurting. He doesn’t want to beg, doesn’t want to cry, but he’s just about ready to get on his knees and wrap himself around one of Lukas’ legs.

“Clearly you don't.”

Philip puts his hand on Lukas’ forearm, trying to stop him from adding more clothes to his bag. Lukas shakes him off and refuses to look at Philip. That hurts. Philip has never felt so desperate before. Philip moves closer to Lukas, ducking his head down, needing to look into Lukas’ eyes. But Lukas keeps looking away.

“Just tell me what's going on.”

Lukas storms out of the room. Philip quickly follows behind him and is more than surprised when he sees Lukas standing in the bathroom.

“Talk to me.” 

Lukas points to the toilet.

“That's a toilet?” Philip asks, unsure.

“Yes, yes it is, Philip. Thank you for telling me that. You left the seat up. Again.”

Philip swears time slows down. Blood rushes to his ears. What is going on? Lukas and Philip have been together for years, and Lukas still manages to keep Philip on his toes and constantly knocks Philip on his ass, but not like this, never like this.

“Wait, hold on. Is this about me leaving the seat up?”

“Yes.”

“You want to break up because I left the seat up?”

“You always leave the seat up.”

Now Philip doesn’t know if he’s lost his mind or if Lukas has. This can't be happening, he thinks.

“I do not.”

“You do. I've asked you constantly to keep the seat down.”

Philip doesn’t know where this is coming from. Or where this conversation is going. An alternative universe doesn’t seem so out of the question anymore.

“Uh, Lukas, do you pee seating down?”

“Are you serious?” Lukas yells.

“Is that a no?”

“Of course I don't! But the seat should still be put down.”

Philip rubs his hands down his face. Lukas is freaking out over nothing. Lukas made him freak out over nothing. Why does he love this man?

“This isn't that big of a deal.”

“But it is.”

Philip sighs, leaning against the bathroom wall, completely drained. “Why, Lukas, why does it matter so much?” 

“Helen comes to visit. It's respectful.”

“It's respectful?” Philip repeats slowly.

“And what about when we have daughters? Do you want them to fall in?”

Philip chokes on nothing. “Daughters?”

Lukas goes completely still. “Uh.”

“Wait, wait.” Philip waves his hands in the air. “Is this your way of telling me you want to start talking about having kids?”

Lukas doesn’t answer right away. “Uh, yes?”

Philip pushes on Lukas’ chest. So relieved, but also angry. “Why didn't you just say? You scared me!” Lukas looks down at his feet, rocking side to side. “You are so damn dramatic.”

Lukas looks up quickly, a wounded expression on his face. “I am not.”

“Oh yes, yes you so are. Our poor kids are going to be just as dramatic as their father. I'll never stand a chance.”

Lukas takes a shaky breath. “Father? Are you. Is that? Are we?”

“Complete sentences, Lukas.”

“Fine. Did we just decide to have kids in the bathroom?”

“I think we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I tried to write a break up story. I tried to be serious. I failed.


End file.
